Foutu Marimo
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Le jour de cet accident, la vie de Sanji à changé. Dix ans plus tard, il est enfin de retour sur le lieu du drame pour faire le point. OS pour l'anniversaire de Sanji.


Rating :** K+ Sans lemon**  
><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Tout est à M'sieur Oda mais l'idée viens en grande partie de la musique "Kagerou days" et le passage de **l'ascenseur** c'est "The new millenium"**  
><span>Note :<span>** Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Sanji... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps. La raison? Les cours. Je n'ai actuellement plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire ( à part pendant les vacances)**

Une soirée d'hiver, un parc abandonné, des balançoires vides, le reflet de mon ancienne vie. J'étais enfin revenu dix ans en arrière après m'être enfui de ce lieu porteur de souvenirs.

Les six heures de route enfermé dans une voiture m'avaient épuisé. Ironique pour moi, le cuisinier renommé capable de passer douze heures dans une cuisine à courir dans tous les sens sans s'essouffler.

Je n'avais plus peur de retourner sur le lieu du drame, le lieu où mon sablier s'est retourné.

En quelques pas, j'avais déjà atteint la rue qui était jadis recouverte de son sang. Le trottoir avait été lavé depuis mais je voyais encore son corps. L'angle étrange que formais son bras gauche, son regard perdu dans ce ciel d'été, d'un bleu trop clair pour être réel, et sa bouche qui formait un rictus étrange, mélange entre une grimace de douleur et un sourire rassuré.

J'avançai encore, retraçant lentement le trajet que j'avais déjà fait il y a dix ans, courant aussi vite que j'avais pu, respirant si fort que je m'en arrachais la gorge, hanté par la vision de ce foutu Marimo baignant dans du sang.

J'arrivai enfin devant le grand bâtiment de pierre blanche. Il avait un peu changé depuis, mais les grandes lettres bleues "HÔPITAL" se tenaient encore fièrement au-dessus de la porte.

Je n'espérais rien en revenant ici, juste me prouver à moi même que ce n'était plus que le passé. Je franchis donc les larges portes de double vitrage et arriva dans le hall.

Un hall typique d'un hôpital ; Des chaises accrochées au mur, un dallage blanc et un comptoir derrière lequel une jeune femme en blouse blanche voyais passer les malades.

Je m'avançai vers le comptoir. L'infirmière à l'accueil releva la tête vers moi et m'examina du regard, essayant sans doute de deviner la raison de ma venue ici. Puis pris la parole avec une voix éraillée.

-C'est à quel sujet?

-J'aimerais savoir si un patient du nom de Roronoa Zoro est encore hospitalisé ici.

-Excusez-moi, mais ces informations ne sont pas accessibles sans autorisation spéciale ou si vous savez le numéro de la chambre du patient.

Mon sang se glaça d'un coup et les souvenirs refirent surface en moi. Le parc, le chat qui s'enfuit, la voiture blanche qui le percute, le sang qui s'éclabousse sur les alentours, mon envie soudaine de vomir, son sourire crispé, ma course jusqu'au bâtiment blanc, les directives données par un homme à d'autres, le déplacement de l'ensanglanté dans l'ambulance et une jeune femme qui essaye en vain de me rassurer "Il est dans la chambre 859"

Je m'étonna de me souvenir de ce détail insignifiant alors que je ne me souvenais même plus du jour exact de cet "accident"

-Il y a dix ans, il était hospitalisé dans la chambre 859. Je cherche à savoir s'il est encore vivant.

-Hum... Suivez-moi, c'est ma collègue qui a les fiches des patients.

Elle se leva et sortit par un petit portillon situé sur le côté de l'accueil. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit signe d'un petit coup de tête de la suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un ascenseur et elle appuya sur le petit bouton "9" et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

La cage d'acier s'ébranla pour nous emmener à l'étage voulu. Cela me rappela une chanson que j'avais écoutée il y a longtemps...

Silencieusement, je bougeais les lèvres pour faire un "Play Back" de cette chanson dont les paroles refaisaient surface en moi.

_Noboru noboru kono elevator_  
><em>L'ascenseur monte, monte<em>

_Karami tsuku miren wo furi harai_  
><em>Comme pour fuir de douloureux regrets<em>

_Ue wo mezashi nobori tsuzukeru_  
><em>Et ne s'arrête jamais pour atteindre le sommet<em>

_"Naze watashi wa nobotte iru nodesu ka ? "_  
><em>"Pourquoi est-ce que je monte ? "<em>

_Elevator girl iwaku..._  
><em>Selon la fille de l'ascenseur...<em>

_"Anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai deshō"_  
><em>"Il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre ta vie et l'ascenseur"<em>

_Dokokano mazushī kuni no shōnen ga me ni hairu_  
><em>Je vois un garçon d'un pays pauvre<em>

_Sono te niwa setake ni awanu jū_  
><em>Il tient une arme plus grande que lui<em>

_Sono me no namida wa chi wo nurashi_  
><em>Ses larmes tombent sur le sol<em>

_Hashiri saru senka no naka eto kiete iku..._  
><em>Et disparaissent dans les flammes de la guerre<em>

_Ah ue no hate ni_  
><em>Même si la famine cesse<em>

_Ah ue wo nozomu_  
><em>Les Hommes restent toujours affamés<em>

_Ah "ningen no kanashiki saga ka... "_  
><em>"Voilà la triste nature des humains... "<em>

_Tobira wa shimari mata ue eto susu-_  
><em>Les portes se referment et nous continuons notre course vers le somm-<em>

L'infirmière me regardait étonnamment, comme si elle essayait se persuader que j'étais bien venu faire une visite de la chambre 859 et pas du centre psychiatrique. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se retourna vivement vers le couloir tout en me faisant signe de la suivre.

L'étage était calme. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était consacré à l'administration. Le murs blancs donnaient une ambiance oppressante au lieu. Elle m'emmena au travers des divers couloirs pour arriver dans une petite pièce qui semblait faite pour le repos des infirmières. Il s'y trouvait un évier, une cafetière ainsi qu'une table dans un coin où était assise une femme, plus âgée que celle qui m'accompagnait, et qui regardais son café sans grande conviction. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas au fait que deux personnes étaient dans la pièce, je me raclai la gorge pour qu'elle se retourne vers nous.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et me fixa avec un regard vide d'expression avant de le diriger lentement sur sa collègue. Celle-ci sourit chaleureusement, contrastant quelques peu avec le regard sans vie de l'autre et expliqua la raison de ma venue ici.

-Ce jeune homme est venu voir l'historique de la chambre 859 pour voir si un certain Roro...quoi?

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Oui voilà, pour savoir si ce Roronoa Zoro est encore vivant.

-...'vais voir si j'ai ça.

Elle se leva et sorti de la pièce, toujours cet air hagard plaqué sur le visage. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes pour la voir revenir dans la pièce, un gros dossier sous le bras. Elle le posa négligemment sur la table et l'ouvrit en feuilletant les pages.

-Quand a-t-il été hospitalisé ici votre Roronoa?

-Il y a dix ans mais je ne me souviens plus de la date exacte...

Elle ne me répondit pas et continua à chercher dans l'immense dossier. Puis, elle arriva sur une page où s'affichait une grille de noms et de dates.

-Roronoa Zoro, chambre 859, blessures au torse et à l'avant-bras droit pour cause de percutassions avec un véhicule, il est resté deux mois dans le coma puis encore deux mois pour soigner ses blessures. Il avait 14 ans à ce moment-là. Je vous ai fait une version simplifiée, il y a des mots que même moi je ne comprends pas... En tous cas, votre ami a eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Si vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires je vous prie de partir.

-J'aimerais savoir... Est-il sorti vivant?

-Apparemment oui, il était vivant à ce moment-là. Mais rien de dis qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé entre-temps...

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

L'infirmière se retourna et je la suivi. J'étais à la fois soulagé de savoir qu'il était peut-être en vie mais en même temps déçu ; S'il était encore ici j'aurais peut-être pu le voir... Que je suis égoïste des fois quand même...

Nous refîmes le chemin inverse et la jeune femme alla se rassoir derrière le bureau de l'accueil. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'espérais en venant ici. Qu'il soit vivant mais encore dans le coma? Quelle blague! À quoi ça m'aurait avancé? Je ne savais pas que j'étais si égoïste...

Je sorti de l'hôpital, me demandant où aller. Je n'étais pas motivé pour retenter les six heures de route dans la nuit alors je me dirigeai vers le centre-ville et replongea inconsciemment dans mes souvenirs.

Ce jour-là, il faisait très beau. Très chaud aussi. Nous étions tous les deux dans le parc vide, chacun sur une balançoire. Nous étions en train de parler de tout, de rien. Lui il caressait son chat, ce chat noir qu'il avait retrouvé abandonné dans la rue. Il y tenait beaucoup, je le savais, mais j'avais toujours senti que ce chat allait lui apporter des problèmes. J'avais raison. Au moment même où il me dit une chose qui me bouleversa, il s'était levé en oubliant le chat sur ses jambes. Tout était allé très vite en suite ; Lui courant pour rattraper ce chat de malheur, moi me levant aussi, la tête de gazon rattrapant son chat sur la route, le camion qui s'était dangereusement approché et qu'il l'avait-

-ATTENTION!

Je tournai la tête le temps de voir une voiture noire rouler vers moi en crissant des pneus. Elle s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Pendant un instant, j'eu peur. Peur de mourir. Peur de subir la même chose que ce Marimo... La peur me paralysait les jambes pendant que le chauffeur sortait de la voiture et courais vers moi avec un air effrayé.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, mes jambes ne me répondant plus. Le jeune conducteur s'assit à côté de moi et me posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Vous allez bien?

Je repris mes esprits en entendant la voix... J'avais l'impression de la connaître mais je ne savais plus d'où... Un client de mon restaurant peut-être... Il me tendit chaleureusement la main et m'aida à me relever. Je vacillai un peu avant de m'effondrer une nouvelle fois au sol ; Je tremblais trop pour pouvoir tenir correctement sur mes jambes. L'homme sourit et s'adressa à moi d'une voix calme, reposante.

-Je n'habite pas loin, laissez-moi vous donner un remontant chez moi.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'aller chez lui. Peut-être sa voix que je connaissais déjà mais dont je ne me souvenais pas, peut-être était-ce parce-que mon esprit était embrumé, je ne le saurais jamais. Mais toujours est-il qu'il m'a porté dans sa voiture et qu'il m'a conduit chez lui.

Son appartement n'était pas tellement spacieux mais n'était pas un HLM non plus. Les pièces étaient propres et tout était bien rangé. Il m'emmena à sa cuisine et me donna un médicament qui me "ferait du bien" avait-il dit. Il me proposa de rester dormir et je m'inquiéta d'abord du fait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas de place pour moi mais me rassura bien vite en me disant qu'il avait un lit pour les amis. Je pris le médicament et commença à me sentir fatigué. Le jeune homme m'emmena au lit où je pourrais dormir et je m'y laissa tomber comme une masse.

**OoO Le lendemain matin OoO**

Je me réveilla dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Je me releva brusquement, manquant de tomber du matelas avant de me souvenir que j'étais chez un homme qui avait failli me renverser avec sa voiture et dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Je regardais l'heure ; 10 heures du matin... Je n'avais plus l'habitude de me lever si tard, pour cuisiner je me levais toujours à six heures du matin... Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un objet métallique tomber au sol. Ce genre de sons qui vous donnait envie de sauter sur la personne fautive. J'entendis un bruissement de vêtements et un son témoignant que la personne avait ramassé l'objet et l'avais posé autre part. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir mon hôte entrer avec un grand sourire. Il posa un plateau de petit déjeuner sur à mes côtés dans un petit "bonjour" amical. J'accepta volontiers la nourriture, un peu gêné de profiter de la gentillesse de cet inconnu. Une fois que j'avais fini, je le remerciai pour son hospitalité et me leva, prêt à repartir.

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me saisit le bras de sorte que mon visage se tourne vers lui. Il sourit encore et dis d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. C'est humain.

Je le savais que j'avais envie de pleurer, envie de retrouver ce foutu Marimo, envie de lui dire ce que j'avais oublié de lui dire il y a dix ans, envie de lui dire que, moi aussi, je l'aimais. Les gouttes d'eau salée commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Mon hôte se releva et me pris fortement dans ses bras. Je me sentais faible. Moi qui avais tout fait pour me former une personnalité de dragueur, éternel homme à femmes, cuisinier hors pair capable de passer toute une journée dans les cuisines sans se reposer, je me sentais faible alors que je pleurais dans le bras d'un inconnu.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, parle.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cet homme avaient tant d'impact sur moi et, presque mécaniquement, je m'exécutai et raconta tout du début. Commençant par le jour de l'accident, puis, par ma venue dans cette ville puis l'hôpital.

Il n'avait pas lâché un seul mot durant mon récit, juste quelque fois hoché la tête ou un petit regard m'encourageant à continuer. Après avoir tellement parlé, j'avais la bouche sèche et je ne pleurais plus mais je me sentais mieux, plus léger. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mal à l'aise d'avoir raconté mes malheurs à un inconnu. Celui-ci me sourit et me posa une question qui me foudroya littéralement sur place.

-Votre ami là, il ne s'appellerait pas Zoro Roronoa?

Comment savait-il son nom? J'avais pourtant bien fait attention à ne rien dire sur lui, juste qu'il avait quatorze ans à l'époque. J'hochai la tête en silence, me demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir son nom. Comme toute réponse, il me plaqua contre le mur, me broyant le dos par le même occasion, et fondis sur mes lèvres.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Toujours était-il que ce baiser fut à la fois doux et sulfureux, à la fois passionné et timide, chacun était à la fois dominé et dominateur. Puis, à cours d'oxygène nous nous séparèrent avec regret et nos regards se croisèrent, chacun cherchant une explication dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce fut lui qui apporta la réponse de ce baiser.

-Ma couleur naturelle de cheveux, c'est le vert. Une rareté génétique d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mais à cause d'un pari idiot j'ai dû me les teindre en brun. A mes quatorze ans, j'ai avoué mon homosexualité à mon meilleur ami, celui que j'aimais et ce même jour j'ai été percuté par une voiture.

-Zo...ro?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cet OS! Pour le numéro de la chambre, les fans de KHR auront peu-être reconnu une allusion au couple 8059! :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu et, n'oubliez pas la petite review!<p> 


End file.
